deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seryu Ubiquitous vs Shadow Labrys
Seryu Ubiquitous vs Shadow Labrys is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Seryu Ubiquitous, the Twisted Enforcer of Justice of Akame ga Kill against Shadow Labrys, the Raving and Sadistic Shadow of Labrys of Persona. Description Akame ga Kill vs Persona! Cyborg vs Android! Which of this two mechanical maidens would remain intact in a fatal encounter? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Cyborgs and Androids. The warriors of the next millennium--- Boomstick: ---Are freaking awesome! ''' Wiz: As someone with cybernetic enhancement, I wholly agree. Cyborgs and Androids are awesome! '''Boomstick: That’s right Wiz! Especially if there sadistically cute and crazy girls that will likely break your heart away! ''' Wiz: Literally… Like Seryu Ubiquitous, the Psychotic Jaeger of Justice. Boomstick: And Shadow Labrys, the Raging Bull of Carnage. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Seryu Ubiquitous (*Cues: Akame ga Kill! - Fallen Heroes*) Wiz: When the Empire--- Boomstick: Strikes back! Wiz: …. Boomstick: Hehehe… I’ve been waiting for you to say that line. Wiz: Boomstick… Boomstick: Yes..? Wizard..? Wiz: (Launches his robot arm at Boomstick, hitting him in the head) Boomstick: Ow!!! Wiz: You deserved that. Boomstick: Hehe… Wiz: When the Empire was first established, it has limitless resources, with the Emperor having complete authority above everything. Fearing that he would loss his empire, the Emperor gathered the smartest minds on the planet and commands them on making powerful weapons known as Teigu. Boomstick: Teigu, are mysterious items that houses strange powers. Forged from magic and can only be equipped by strong and capable warriors. They come in many shapes. Weapons, armors and even living creatures! When using Teigu, it requires considerable amount of mental and physical strength. If the user is weak or incompatible… They dead. Wiz: With the creation of this weapons, the Empire's military were strengthen, and the Empire soon flourished. But several hundred years later, the Empire’s people rebelled which led to a civil war, causing the loss of many Teigus. Boomstick: Bummer. What a waste. That’s a sign right there that the Empire will soon crumble. Wiz: After that, the Empire’s history went rock bottom due to the wickedness of the current Prime Minister, as the current Emperor is only but a child. Ignorant, the Prime Minister uses him like a puppet to do whatever he pleases. Turning the government corrupt and striking poverty among its citizens. Boomstick: Surprise, surprise, this leads to an uprising. With few officials defecting and creating a resistance force, known as the Revolutionary Army. Its sole purpose? Is to overthrow the Empire and bring peace, duh. Wiz: The Revolutionary Army have a small elite assassination group. Composed of Teigu users known as Night Raid, to assist them from the shadows. To combat them and keeping criminals at bay, the Empire strikes back by creating a group of their own elite forces. The Jaegers. Boomstick: Hey!!! You said it too! Why I outta!!! Wiz: Heh… The Jaegers are a special police force of Teigu users from various military divisions. Led by the Icy General herself. Esdeath. Boomstick: (Whistle) I wouldn’t mind being transferred to her regiment. Hehe… Wiz: One of the member of the Jaegers is Seryu Ubiquitous, the self-proclaimed officer of justice. (*Cues: Akame ga Kill! - Gekisen*) Boomstick: Aww… She has cute dog! I wanna pet it! Wiz: … Seryu was a cheerful young girl and was a member of the Imperial Police Force, before joining the Jaegers. General Ogre trained her in martial arts and was a skilled markswoman. With a strong desire of enforcing justice and strengthening herself, she allowed her body to be modified by Dr. Stylish, another member of the Jaegers. Enduring painful experiments and turning herself into a living weapon, a cyborg. Boomstick: Hallelujah! I think I just found me a potential wife!!! Wiz: Uh… Wow… I never knew you were into those kinds… Boomstick: Why wouldn’t I? She has freaking guns in her body! Plus she’s nice! Unlike my ex-wife. She’s a dream come true! Wiz: And you find this… Boomstick: Yup! Since I’m attracted to guns. Wiz: Oh… the guns. I thought… Boomstick: What? Wiz: Seryu… Is… Um… How should I put it… has a wild side. Boomstick: Hot… Wiz: Sigh… That kindness and cheerful personality is just a façade. In truth, she’s a ruthless and unstable individual with a sick twisted sense of justice that enjoys killing her victims, she deems “evil”. Boomstick: That’s even better! Wiz: … That explains a lot… Boomstick: Seryu loves slaughtering evil-doers, to do this she has a wide arse--- hehehe… Wiz: Butt jokes aside… for close quarter combat and mid-range, she has her modified tonfa, which can fire bullets. She also has detachable arms that covers hidden guns. Boomstick: Her mouth also hides a gun! With great accuracy, she uses this to shot Sheele at a distance. That’s what you get for turning your back on your opponent. Wiz: She’s not alone though… She has assistance from her pet Koro. Boomstick: Aww… Koro helped… What a sweet litte----''' (Koro transforms into its monstrous form) '''Boomstick: Holy Shit!!! What the hell is that!!! Wiz: Believe it or not, Koro is actually Seryu’s Teigu. Koro or Hekatonkeires is a biological-type Teigu, able to regenerate if damaged, and can be killed if its core is destroyed or if its user is killed. Koro’s core is the orb stored inside its head. Boomstick: Seryu’s pet doubles as a guard dog? Sweet! Wiz: Although it will protect Seryu if needed, it’s not just a guard dog, as Seryu can command Koro to attack her enemies. Koro has incredible strength, can grow its size and attacks fast. It has razor sharp teeth that can easily rip a person in half. Boomstick: It also devours its opponent once it defeats them. Or if Seryu commands it to eat random people she considers evil. I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side if I were you. Wiz: Like any other Teigu, it has its own trump card called Berserker. This lets Koro evolved into a more savage creature, strengthening its physical abilities in the process. Boomstick: In this form, Koro’s shout is powerful enough to stun its opponent. But once it uses its trump card, it overheats and turns Koro immobile for a short while. Wiz: Seryu and Koro has a unison of attacks, rather team work, as ten powerful weapons were stored inside Koro, and Seryu can modify and swap them in the heat of battle. Thanks to the brilliant Dr. Stylish. Boomstick: These modification weapons are called the Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings. And are so strong, they could be compared to Teigu. Wiz: These are weapon modes. Number 1 is called the Shinkou’s Ball of Justice, it’s a large iron ball flail, very useful against large number of enemies. Number 2 are missiles launchers. Seryu can launch a barrage of missiles towards her opponent. Boomstick: Her number 3 is called Sung Dynasty Blade. It’s basically a large blade that Seryu can attach to her arm. Number 4 is a hook, useful for getting out of harm’s way or getting close to her opponent. Wiz: Number 5 is Enma’s Spear of Justice, as she called it. Though instead of spear, it’s rather a large drill that she can launch towards her opponent which explodes upon impact. Number 6 is a large missile. Boomstick: Number 7 is Taizan’s Cannon of Justice as Seryu names it. It’s a long ranged anti-tank cannon that packs an explosive fire power. Number 8 is a rocket punch, though instead of launching her fist, it’s a missile. Wiz: Number 9 is Justice City Detector, as the name implies. It’s a radar that detects living beings in the area. Boomstick: And last but not the least is the number 10. It’s called Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells! Seryu has a freaking explosive device stored in her head! When she triggered this on, everything around her goes BOOM! Including herself! Wiz: The Number 10, is technically a suicide bomb. Seryu mainly used this as her last resort. The sheer of the blast is even capable of wiping out an entire valley. (*Cues: Akame ga Kill! - Tsuwamomo*) Boomstick: She can also combine some of them to do a series of attacks! Like Justice Execution, where she shows thehidden guns on her body, and proceeds to shoot down her opponent. And with Justice Volley Fire, she combines number 2, 7 & 8 and bombards her targets to oblivion! Wiz: With all of this at her disposal, she is very capable of hunting down Night Raid by herself. But… her emotions are a bit unstable, especially after the deaths of her father, her mentor and doctor, of whom she deeply cares about. This affects her even further to the point that she’s ignorant of the evil that surrounds her, is unaware and has been blindly following the Empires inhumane orders. She’s very delusional regarding with justice which she cruelly applies, with a brutal attitude and merciless actions, Seryu herself is even incapable of viewing them as wrong. Which kind of makes her a hypocrite. Boomstick: Ah… Come on! Wiz! Give her a break. The girls been through a lot. Even the fans hate her. Poor girl. Wiz: She’s a deadly combatant nonetheless. Seryu can hide her presence well, causes the ground beneath her cracks when she lands, is strong enough to block Sheele’s attacks and has even killed her. Boomstick: …Come on man. Don’t bring that up. Wiz: She can manage her maintenance, despite losing the doctor and have high pain tolerance. Boomstick: She even beats Mine to a pulp and has easily annihilated the bandits. And her pet Koro is even capable of tanking bullets. Wiz: It also devoured Sheele and Chealsea’s bodies. Boomstick: …Even after being sliced in half, Seryu is still conscious and has enough life in her to activate her last resort. Wiz: Her demise is her own doing, she’s very reckless, has an immature personality, is broken, has trouble dealing against fast combatants, and some of her weapons can only be used once and have limited ammo. Also she can be easily overwhelmed without her partner at her side. Boomstick: Still… There’s a reason why Seryu is a member of the Jaegers, She’s very aggressive along with her ferocious partner. Although she has a warped sense of justice, this chick will not stop until she eradicates all the evil in the world… my ex-wife included. Wiz: You’re a bad man Boomstick. Boomstick: That’s what they always say. Hehehe… Seryu: Koro and I will annihilate evil, and bring down the hammer of justice! Shadow Labrys Pre-Fight Death Battle Results Comparison Who are you rooting for? The Deranged Officer of Justice Seryu The Enraged Raving Shadow Labrys Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Female Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles